Hated Love
by bubblyimperfection 9 5
Summary: "The fact that everyone loves them just because they're good looking and rich pisses me off!" a girl with thick glasses said tying her tan, short hair in her regular low pony tail. "Well, even though they are dicks, you got to admit they are hot, Temari."


MUST READ B4 READING FANFIC!:  
In this FanFiction, Naru is the girl version of Naruto. yea I know that Sasuke should be with Sakura but Iwanted to mix it up a little bit. My friend's character that she made up is Miharu and she said she wanted Miharu to be in the story with Kakashi because my friend likes Kakashi the most in the show. so i thought 'why not?' i probably have a picture of Miharu on my profile but i might not have put it on yet so... yea ^^;

The couples are: ShikaTema KibaHina SasuNaru Mihashi (Miharu and Kakashi)

Summary:  
Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba are currently the hottest guys at school and the riches. As hot as they are they have really bad attitudes. Temari, Naru, and Hinata are considered geeks of the school. The guys like picking on the girls the most so they humiliate the girls 24/7. What will happen when the girls have had enough of their attitude and devised a plan to humiliate them in front of the entire student body? Will they complete their mission or will they actually be attracted to them?

Normal POV:

The three hottest and riches guys were assigned to sit in the last row of the room closest to the door.

Everyone in the class surrounded the three hottest guys at school talking to them like they were friends.

Well... almost everyone.

The only ones who weren't into them were three girls, who were sitting across the room from where the guys were sitting.

"The fact that everyone loves them just because they're good looking and rich pisses me off!" a girl with thick glasses said tying her tan, short hair in her regular low pony tail.

As the she finished tying her hair she looked at her braided, yellow haired friend with baggy guy clothes for a response.

"Well, even though they are dick heads, you got to admit they are hot, Temari." The yellow haired girl said raising her eyebrows.

"W-Whatever, Naru." The one so called, Temari, said to the yellow haired girl as a tint of pink was shown on her face.

"So which one do you like most?" Naru asked glancing at the guys in the very back surrounded by almost everyone in the room.

Temari sat silent glaring at Naru.

"Good morning Temari, Naru." and girl with purple hair and bangs that covered half of her face greeted as walked towards her friends.

"Morning, Hinata." Temari greeted the purple haired girl.

The purple haired, named Hinata, sat down in the desk next to Temari as Naru greeted Hinata with "Hi."

Temari, Naru, and Hinata sat there silent as everyone started whispering and pointing at either Hinata, Naru, and/or Temari.

Hinata looked down in shame as Temari and Naru started to get pissed off.

"Can people just shut up!" a guy with spiky pony tail and lazy eyes yelled.

"I'm trying to sleep and all of you are making so much noise." He said getting up from his assigned seat and heading towards Temari.

"Hey thick glasses! They are talking about you so you should shut them up!" The guy with a spiky pony tail said to Temari.

"Shikamaru the one who needs to shut up right now is you!" Temari shouted clearly pissed at the guy with a spiky pony tail.

"I swear, you are a demon in disguised!" the one named Shikamaru mumbled loud enough for Temari to hear.

Temari's knuckles started turning white, feeling as though she was gonna punch Shikamaru in the face.

"I swear, you and your spoiled attitude is gonna get you a punch in the face." Temari warned standing up and glaring him in the face.

"You wouldn't punch such a good looking face now would you..?" Shikamaru asked clearly a smirk on his face.

Temari raised her fist in the air about to punch Shikamaru square in the face.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a white, spiky haired man in his early twenties.

"Shika-kun, Tema-san please calm down." the white haired man said sighing.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei." Temari said sitting down at her seat.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said walking to his assigned seat.

"Now, children. We have a new student." Kakashi announced waking in front of the class.

Everyone started whispering guessing what the new student could look like.

"Miharu-san please come in." Kakashi said looking towards the open door.

Then a girl with long wavy brown hair.

"Everyone! this is Miharu Hachiko. She's the new student and please help her out." Kakashi announced.

Miharu glanced at Kakashi with hearts in her eyes, Temari noticed this.

"Why don't you sit behind Tema-san?" Kakashi asked smiling at Miharu.

Miharu just nodded unable to speak to the teacher with her face all red.

"Tema-san! raise you're hand please." Kakashi commanded looking at Temari.

Miharu's POV:

I saw a girl with tan colored hair tied in a low pony tail raise her hand on my right side of the classroom.

"Thank you Sensei." I thanked the fine looking teacher and started walking to the empty seat behind the one called 'Tema-san.'

As I sat down I observed the people around me, especially the one Kakashi-sensei called 'Tema-san.'

Tema-san sat at the second row at the very right and i sit right behind her. (Facing the class)

As I stared at Kakashi-sensei in awe a crumpled up piece of paper was thrown and hit Tema-san in the head.

I looked back to see who it was and saw a pink haired girl and a few of the girls around her chuckling.

They continued to throw crumpled up papers at Tema-san, and girl with purple long hair and a person with really long blond hair and baggy clothes.

I couldn't tell whether the person with long blonde hair and baggy clothes was a girl or boy.

Even though the girls around the pink haired girl kept trowing paper at Tema-san and the others , Tema-san and the others who were also getting hit did nothing.

Every time they threw paper at them Kakashi-sensei was turned around writing on the board.

Before I knew it the bell for the end of school rang.

Everyone got up and left the class except the group with the pink haired girl, the girl with purple long hair, the person with long blonde hair and baggy clothes, Tema-san, and me.

"Hey! Losers!" someone said with a squeaking annoying voice.

I looked towards where the voice was coming from and saw the pink haired girl standing in front of the nearly empty class room.

"What do you want now, Sakura?" Tema-san said putting her bag on and facing the pink haired girl.

Tema-san glared at the one called Sakura.

Sakura looked confident and looked like she was about to do something evil.

Tema-san looked at her with complete anger.

Without anyone saying anything I could tell that Tema-san and Sakura were about to get in a fight.

I could have sworn that I saw lightning in the background. Or maybe it's my imagination?

TO BE CONTINUED!

I hoped you liked it! ^^;

please READ AND REVIEW! xD

I LOVE COMMENTS!


End file.
